Harry Potter and the Vampires of Forks
by DumbledoresArmy-Ashley
Summary: Harry Potter meets Edward Culled.Its a little akward for them lol and Dumbledore already knows them? Read and tell me what you think and make suggestions if you like.
1. Old Friends and New

**_Chapter 1_**

(Old Friends and New)

It started out as a normal day, if you would call it normal. The Dursleys had just yelled at me for sitting in the living room. So I had walked outside desperate to enjoy the day as best as I can. It was getting late probably around 7 or 8 as the sun died down. Then I saw it an unusually fast figure run past about 50 feet away. I pulled out my wand not knowing what this thing was but I did know for sure that it was not a muggle.

"HEY" I said as I lighted my wand. The figure hesitated but when my wand lit it stopped to look at me probably curious. Then he started coming over very slowly looking very uncomfortable like he should be going faster. He was about 5 feet away when he spoke.

"What are you?" The figure spoke. As his face came into my wand light I could see his face. He had very pale skin, his hair was reddish brown, and his eyes were gold. As I looked at him I got very irritated and said

"well what are you?"

"Well ill start with my name I am Edward Cullen and who are you?"

"I'm Harry Potter."

"What's that in your hand?" Edward asked a little too politely. I hesitated if he wasn't a muggle and didn't know what a wand was well…..

"it's a wand." I said "haven't you ever heard of wizards I can tell that you're not a muggle so what are you?" He also hesitated looking at me like he was trying to read my mind I looked away from his eyes as he spoke.

"Well I am a vampire my family and I are here visiting some of our fathers old friends."Edward thought for a moment and asked me, "I'm wondering why I can't read your mind I mean excuse me but when I first saw you I could and now I can't."

"I dunno." I said, "I thought I was no good at occlumency."

"Hmmmmm…that's funny ill have to talk to Carlisle later, "He said more to himself.

CRACK!!!

"Get down," I told Edward. "Someone just apparated."

"Appa-"

"Shhhh…" I cut him off. He got down. I looked around to see where the apparater came from. Then Edward pointed to the left. I turned around seeing a wizard in the distance with a long white beard wearing a traveling cloak-

"PROFESSOR," I yelled at Dumbledore standing up so he could see me. Edward gave me a hard look I nodded then he followed. Once Dumbledore realized who it was he gave a look of concern.

"Harry what are you doing out it is much to late." He was not yelling at me though I wish he would.

"I'm sorr-"

"No need to apologize Harry now did you forget that I was coming here to collect you?"

"No sir its only 8 o'clock I thought you were suppose to get me round eleven."I said

"Indeed I was but one of my appointments was cancelled so I came to get you a little earlier that I expected sorry for the inconvenience," he then looked at Edward standing behind me a little ways a slight smile came onto his face.

"Ahh I see you have meet one of the sons of one of my oldest friends Edward Cullen."

"How do you know Carlisle?" Edward asked Dumbledore.

"We met in London and have been helping each other out ever since, I haven't heard from him in a while. Well Harry we must be getting along now I daresay you may come along with us Edward if you would like to."

"No I should get back to my family now but I'll let Carlisle know I meet you."

And with that Edward ran off in a blurr. Dumbledore and I apparated after to the Burrow. I was remembering all the questions I wanted to ask when we got there.


	2. Questions and Situations

Chapter 2

(Questions and Situations)

We apparated on a hill beside the Burrow. It was around midnight but the questions that burned inside of me kept me awake beside Dumbledore. He looked at me in a way letting me know that I could ask my questions. I asked him who the Cullens were. He then told me about the family and about everyone in it. Then about the fact that they do not hunt humans but animals.

"But how did you meet them…the father how did you become good friends?"

"Well that is a story for another time…now Harry you must remember that the Cullens will be important allies in our fight against Voldemort. I know it will be hard for you to make friends with beings different from us but you must try." Dumbledore then said, "The Ministry I am sure does not know about the existence of Vampires because they keep themselves hidden so good from the muggles and we keep from muggles also so all in all we do not know about the existence of each other."

I thought of my wand in my back pocket and asked," do spells work on them at all, I mean since they can't die?"

Dumbledore answered," I'm sure spells would have some effect on them they have weaknesses and so do we. Now you may tell the Weasley family and your friends about these past events if you wish, they will find out soon enough."

Dumbledore escorted me to the front door then apparated as I knocked. Mrs. Weasley answered "Oh Harry it's good to see you I hope you've had a nice holiday so far you look thin ill make you some chicken soup now sit at the table." Even though it was six I the morning I was having lunch for breakfast, did I look that thin? I heard feet coming down the stairs and I turned my head to see who it was. Ron half asleep in his pajamas and Hermione fully dressed with Crookshanks in her arms. But not for long because she dropped him and ran over to hug me.

"Harry I've missed you I heard Dumbledore was here Ron and I just got up to see you." Hermione raced on. "Ron greeted me with a grin. Finally Hermione settled down and I was done eating and I signaled Ron and Hermione upstairs. They immediately responded and headed up to Ron's bedroom. I told them everything and when I was done we all decided to tell the rest of the Weasley family not knowing we were going to prepare them for a special visit.

One month later only 3 days till we go off to Hogwarts again guess what Edward had arrived with his whole family.

"Well this is Carlisle, Esme, Emmet, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice, my wife Bella, and our daughter Renesmee." Edward introduced as they entered the door." Alice, Bella, Nessie, and I will be going to Hogwarts with you since we look young enough Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, Emmet, and Jasper will help out here with the order.

"ummm….. ok well these are my friends Ron and Hermione Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and Ginny." I put in. Mr. Weasley Greeted Carlisle and the ones that were not going to Hogwarts left to start their work.

I didn't know what to think, I run into them the same time Dumbledore finds me. I was thinking he was planning this all along for them to go to school with us and help but why. I couldn't help thinking it was all because of me why would they even need to come to the school. The only reason I could come up with was they were coming to protect me. It made me furious with Dumbledore he was getting these Vampires to guard the school. Why should I need protecting I thing I've done a good job by myself for my whole life. I would tale to Dumbledore as soon as we got to Hogwarts.


End file.
